


Wasted in the Wasteland

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, F/M, Impregnation, Ryona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Buddy encounters yet another freak in the Olathe wastes, only this one's a bit more tenacious than the regular lot.





	Wasted in the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Binary

The wasteland of Olathe was a horrible place. Left ravaged by the White Flash, days lasted for what seemed like eons while nights were far and few between. All that was left behind were the many men that now roamed the wastes, women seemingly having disappeared after the flash...  
  
Heavy emphasis on the 'seemingly'. One woman did remain, or rather, one girl did. A feisty little thing named Buddy was the sole female to roam the wastelands, armed with nothing more than a poncho to cover her body as well as her trusty sword. She definitely needed that blade to defend herself against any hooligans that might grow delirious enough to try and make a move on her in the worst of ways. A... disturbingly common occurrence, one of the incidents resulting in a rather nasty couple of scars that she kept bandaged. Not just for the medicinal effect, but also to maintain an intimidating air.  
  
As the sun washed its rays down on the young girl, her little trek through the wastes was cut short by the sudden appearance of somebody that looked a little too girthy. Far too large, given the kinds of people that roamed Olathe. He must've been from somewhere else... and if Buddy's hunch was right, still as dumb as the rest of the men in this hellhole. That gleam in his golden eyes told her as much.  
  
"Piss off, freak." The bandaged girl called out as she raised her hand up towards the handle of her blade, her glare sharpening as she stared straight ahead at the stranger, ready to fight should he try to make a move...  
  
The bright grin he displayed as the younger girl tried to act feisty told it all. He was definitely ready to fight with her. Otherwise, he wouldn't be raising his arms into a combative stance, one ready for everything that a bout entailed... "C'mon, you little beauty. Women don't come easy around these parts, and I've been wanting to get my dick wet for at least a few weeks!" His hearty laughter echoed throughout the wasteland as he charged forward, ready to practically pounce upon Buddy.  
  
The sole girl steeled herself as she drew her blade, making a pointed stab towards the larger man's midsection since he left himself wide open with such a reckless charge. Only, all of this exaggerated posturing was nothing more than a delusion. He had intentionally tried his damnedest to seem intimidating, just so that he could lure her into a false sense of security.   
  
The moment that blade inched towards his body, the golden-eyed stranger weaved to the side before launching his fist straight towards the bandaged brat's face. Buddy hardly got a second to steel herself before the knuckle impacted against her head, launching her backward with a notable bruise across her cheek, swollen and red in mere moments. Her breath hastened as adrenaline kicked in, her eyes wholeheartedly focused on the older man with a fury burning within her.  
  
"What's the matter, kiddo? Never met somebody that's been fighting dirty? Back in my day, that was the one thing everyone was good at. Guess that Flash really took the edge off everybody!" His laugh resounded as he changed stance once more, hands firmly clenched in front of him as he slowly stepped closer. "Come on. Try again. I'll make sure you'll hit the deck."  
  
With the knowledge that he likely would anticipate a frontal assault, Buddy was left without many options. She could try and rush at him like he had, stab at his weaker spots again in an attempt to at least wound him and slow him down in the process, but this would likely just result in another strike. One that might actually make her bleed this time around.  
  
Instead, another idea crossed the young girl's mind. One that should by all accounts work, given what he had just said. If she were to fight dirty, then she knew exactly the kind of dirty that most men in Olathe were fooled by. Nodding to herself, she grabbed ahold of the bottom of her poncho before throwing the cloth upward, exposing her figure to the man in front of her.  
  
Buddy knew no shame, even as she openly showed off her body to the stranger that wanted to beat her down. Not a single bit of shame, even as her developing breasts were on full display. Tiny A-cups that would no doubt grow full over the course of a few years provided she got the nutrition she needed. Of course, underwear was also a scarce thing, so she also showed off the untouched lips of her youthful cunt... Ready and unfortunately waiting for somebody to inseminate them. A weak spot if there ever was one, but the young girl was often ready to stop any aggressive assault before they made a move on that exposed area...  
  
The silence filled the air for just a few brief moments before it was replaced with that horrid sound, that infernal laughter that blew across the plain. Seeing Buddy bare her chest didn't make that old-timer flustered at all, his behavior certainly didn't make it seem that way anyhow.   
  
"Cute tits, kiddo. Let's see them get a bit bigger once I'm done with you." His words emphasized that her gambit had exactly the opposite effect that she intended. He wasn't [Flustered] at all. He was more so [Horny], evident by the slight bulge against the fabric down below. Indeed, just as Buddy lowered her poncho, the combat-ready man dashed forward, fist thrown aiming for the exact same part of her head that he had previously struck.  
  
Since the damaged young girl was on the defensive this time, she had some sort of an upper hand. Indeed, since she knew that the old-timer would try something dirty yet again, she made the move to dodge instead of getting involved in yet another ruse. Swiftly leaping to the side, Buddy narrowly avoided the punch that was telegraphed to hit her face...  
  
And thanks to her quick reflexes, she also dodged the knee that followed her first attempt to avoid the blow, the bandaged girl gasping as she looked at the grinning golden-eyed man. "Good, you're getting better! It wouldn't be nearly as fun if you just keeled over and let me toy with you. Come on, make this fun for me, kiddo!" The aggressive older chump repeatedly struck the air before taunting Buddy to come attack him by beckoning her with his hand. He even lowered his guard just a little, as if to taunt her that much more.  
  
Of course the young lady fell for it. How couldn't she? She was still nothing more than a child, evident by her rather rough steps as she dashed forward, blade in hand. Instead of going for a weak spot further up on the large man's body, she went for something a bit more obvious. Namely, his shins. If one of her stabs were to pull or shatter his tendons, he wouldn't be able to move, and she'd be free to deal with him at her leisure.  
  
Naturally her strike was ineffectual. Much like his own strikes were telegraphed, hers was equally so, if not more so due to the blade she wielded. With a firm clenched hand, the larger man intercepted her attempt to stab at his leg by smashing his fist down on her back, causing her back to let out a rather grim cracking noise. Something within her broke, just from that one blow. Amazing how powerful one could get just by having the blood rush downward towards their genitals... at least, that's what some part of the young girl believed as she struggled to crawl away.  
  
"Try again, kiddo! But you only get one more shot, then I'll make sure you're done!" The older man crossed his arms once more as he laughed at her expense, Buddy slowly getting onto her feet with a bit of a stagger. His very voice was starting to grate on her as she swung her sword through the air, ready to sink that trusty metal straight into his jugular. This time, she wasn't going to hesitate. She was going for the kill, whether she would be deflected or not.  
  
"Shut your FUCKING MOUTH!" The little girl shouted as she broke into a sprint, specifically getting so close to the old man that he'd try and slam her back into the ground like before... before jumping upward, blade aimed for the back of his neck with pinpoint accuracy. All of that killing intent within her went into making sure that the strike would hit the exact point she wanted to penetrate.  
  
The golden-eyed guy only managed to make his eyes shoot upward towards the leaping lass before he felt the cold steel sinking into the back of his neck, blood spluttering out of his mouth as his vision started to blur. His gasps for air were brief but there were many of them. The strike was more than enough to make him stagger forward as Buddy pulled out her weapon, facing towards him with the tip of the blade pointed in his direction...  
  
Only, his gasping and panting turned into laughter just moments later. "Thaaaaat's the ticket, kiddo..! I've never felt so alive..! Now, let's see if you'll feel the same way when I'll crush your windpipe!" From [Horny] straight into [Rage]. The old-timer was just as volatile emotionally as his younger and feistier opponent, whether either of them wanted to admit it.  
  
Buddy decided to brace herself in the best way possible as she reached into a hidden pocket within the inside of her poncho, only to pull out a little blue-looking pill. The most dangerous drug in Olathe... Joy. Most of the men in the blasted wasteland were quite addicted to the effects that it granted, with fatal and horrific results. The little girl who had done her best to survive? She seemed immune to most of the adverse effects of the drug, but the revitalizing and empowering effects the drug had were still there in spades.  
  
The bandaged young girl popped the blue pill into her mouth before flipping the bird towards the golden-eyed old-timer, anger fueling her glare as she made the move to swallow the drug... Only for her exposed eye to practically pop out of its socket as she felt something sink into her stomach with the force of a freight train behind it. It hurt so much that she couldn't even see straight as the shock spiked throughout her body.  
  
"Really, kiddo? You're trying to drug yourself to give yourself the edge? Not cool, not cool at all. There's playing dirty, and then there's outright trying to cheat." The older man remarked on the situation as he sunk his fist deeper into the young lady's belly, deep enough to make her spit out the pill that was travelling down her throat. The pain was so intense that once the golden-eyed creep withdrew his hand, it caused her to topple over and onto her knees, weakly tryign to touch the reddened mark on her tummy. The biggest bruise that she had ever earned, and it just made her mind race, leaving the older man to pick up the drug that she had been forced to spit out.  
  
"Well, since you're so eager to cheat, how about I try and show you the same kind of courtesy?" His tone turned rather foreboding as he examined the tiny piece of Joy... before stuffing it into his mouth, swallowing it in much less time in comparison to the girl who had tried to kill him.  
  
For a few seconds, nothing happened. As it should, since the common trend with Joy addicts was that it made you feel nothing, more preferred in the hellhole that was Olathe. Then, finally, his body jolted. His muscles filled up and grew bigger. His overall body took a turn for the larger, and yet the old man seemed just... some form of empty. Sure, he had a mild smile, and the wound that the girl had inflicted on him had started to heal... but he seemed strangely calm more so than anything.  
  
Buddy on the other hand had just been deprived of the one substance that would heal every wound of hers, and now she was at the mercy of the golden-eyed man, who seemed not just [Horny] or in the middle of a [Rage]... but also...[Joyed]. His stone-faced expression betrayed a true understanding of just how strong he now was... and with the only girl in the wasteland at his feet? He knew exactly what to do.  
  
The larger man's belt was undone, falling onto the ground behind the girl as the man's pants fell down, exposing his underwear and the bulge kept restrained by the thin fabric. It was a disgusting sight, but not nearly as disgusting as what was hidden behind it. The musk that ruminated from that single piece of clothing was thick enough to make Buddy gag, which left her that much more vulnerable as the underwear came undone.  
  
The golden-eyed man's cock was just a little larger than one of the sole girl's hands, and nearly as thick as both of them pushed together palm-to-palm. Something within the young lady resonated with the size of it. Something primal that she wouldn't ordinarily be able to turn down... but with every inch of her will, she kept it repressed. Of course, while she was trying to do her best to avoid giving into her inner needs... the man was doing anything but.  
  
That painfully erect and musky cock draped against her face, slowly being dragged down and across the rest of her body right up until the tip met her untouched lips. The target that the golden-eyed man had been trying to reach, in such a roundabout way... Once the two ends met, the older man could not hold back any longer. He forcefully grabbed ahold of the smaller girl's sides, and then shoved his hips forward with enough power to rival a jackhammer. Most of that strength was his own, but the Joy was doing more than enough to enhance the impact.  
  
Buddy's eyes immediately shot open, even the one hidden behind her bandages as the pain of having virginity taken just... came and went. The pain stung, but it was nothing compared to the blow she received to her stomach just minutes ago. After the pain subsided, then came the pleasure. Her gasps were numerous, her moans equally so... and yet, still a few groans slipped from her lips.  
  
While the initial pain was something she was able to ignore and cope with thanks to the pleasure that acted as an aide in her practical recovery... The pain of having her hole stretched so that the larger man could keep his cock sliding back and forth without issue was the real problem. Her enemy's rod slid in and out, and her inner canal tried to contract as a result to try and cope with the lack of something meaty within it. Only to immediately be spread back to the breaking point by the time the tip slid back in again and rammed up against the cervix.  
  
Buddy wanted to scream, she really did. She even tried, but the words were neither there, nor were the kind of sound that she would need. She was left breathless as her cheeks slowly grew red and purple, from a lack of being able to properly breathe as a result of the colossal cock within her putting a strain on her lungs... and as she started slipping in and out of consciousness, she wondered if things could get any worse.  
  
As that devilish thought crossed her mind, she could herself being lifted upward by the cock that she was practically stuck on... only for the golden-eyed addict's arm to wrap around her throat once he had turned her around to face away from his girthy frame. She was practically pinned with her back against his belly, malicious intent radiating from his body as he tightened the hold he now had on her throat. Not only could she barely breathe from his cock pushing too deep inside of her, but now she was actively being choked out. Even if she wanted to draw a breath, she couldn't. Her sight was blurring as her cheeks turned from a reddish purple to a bluer shade...  
  
Of course the golden-eyed man did not care for her issue. He was far too occupied with the wonderful experience his cock was going through. Tightness, wetness, and a barely-squealing meat-puppet clinging to his rod. What more could an addict like him want? Especially since the feeling of her cunt squeezing down on his cock was just enough to overpower how numb the Joy had made him feel...  
  
As the tip of his cock started to twitch and the contents of his balls churned audibly, the primal need to release and breed started to fill his being... The need that only this single girl in the entirety of the wastes could fulfill. With his drug-hazed mind, there was no better course to take. He needed to cum and he needed to breed, so he had to cum inside of the one girl that could actually get pregnant.  
  
The oversized golden-eyed freak narrowed into a primal glare, filled with a certain kind of malice as he let the sludge he called a breeding batter flood the young girl's womb. Her cervix was blown wide open by the torrential assault of seed squirming and swimming straight into her womb, filling it inch by inch in seconds even as she was getting closer to passing out as a result of a lack of breath...  
  
As the slop that was his cum continued to pour into her hole, she found herself able to breathe for just a moment as his arm's grip lightened. Her cheeks regained their natural color as the air rushed into her lungs... Only for her eyes to widen once more as she felt the hole that kept her ovaries hidden away. All of those potential children rushed straight up her tubes.  
  
The onslaught did not let up as she felt every single egg within her get thoroughly pummeled by the rush of little wriggly bastards slamming into her ovaries at the highest possible speed, causing Buddy's poor mind to get overdosed by the sheer sensations rushing through her...  
  
With one last gasp, and the realization of what the man might do to her from this point on... and how she had utterly failed to keep herself safe... the last girl in Olathe passed out, even as the womb inside of her and everything attached to it throbbed wildly while it tried to keep everything inside...  
  
The golden-eyed man had won. Though he had laid claim to the one girl that roamed the wastes... As he slowly pulled out of her hole, the cum within dribbling out little bit little... something within his numbed mind started to click. He felt at peace... and with that peace, the most fatal side-effect of Joy kicked in as the numbing element started to wear off.  
  
As a solemn cry of satisfaction filled the sky, by the time Buddy were to awaken, she'd find herself in quite the strange situation, alongside an upgrade to her status as the sole female in Olathe...  
  
To the sole Mother in all of the wasteland.


End file.
